


Saving grace

by millygal



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Soppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: In the still of the night.





	Saving grace

Still not completely used to the way his heart seems to race whenever he looks at his lover, Gene finds himself trailing his fingers along Sam's spine and revelling in the tiny muffled sounds of contentment floating up from beneath the pillows.

There are days when it's the most natural thing in the world, this surge of warmth, this outpouring of feeling. Every so often though, Gene's almost knocked on his arse by the way in which he seems to physically ache for his DI.

He's not entirely sure Sam Tyler won't be the death of him, or at the very least the death of his career, but when they're lead like this, naked and sated and Sam's softly snoring whilst Gene finally gets the opportunity to observe him totally unguarded, he really doesn't care.

The sky could fall, the seas could boil, the entire bloody world could go into atomic meltdown and Gene still wouldn't notice because the feel of Sam's skin shifting underneath his fingers is addictive in a way he never even knew existed.

For a man so hell bent on order and organization, Sam's a surprisingly messy sleeper. He likes to inhabit the entire bed and god help you if you get up and go for a piss in the middle of the night because you can guarantee that you'll have lost what little mattress you had in the first place.

Gene's lost count of the amount of times he's gone for a slash and come back to Sam spread eagled and snuffling in his sleep. He doesn't mind so much though, not when it gives him the chance to really study the man he's been sleeping with for the last few months.

There's no trace of the stresses and strains of their day to day live's on Sam's peaceful face, it's almost as if he's a blank canvas, waiting for the day to paint her picture across his features.

In the dark, Gene doesn't have to pretend that it's only sex, that it's a way of controlling his unruly deputy or that it's simply a bit of fun. When the lights go out and Sammy disappears into whatever world he's chosen to escape to, Gene can enjoy him for what he really is - his saving grace.


End file.
